


Pillow Forts

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom!Carlos, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuties having fun in a pillow fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff and cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~ This is the first Cecilos I have written or posted so hopefully it will be to your liking. Enjoy~

                It was a late afternoon on Saturday in Nightvale with the sun about to set. Cecil and Carlos were cuddling with each other on the couch in their condo watching Cecil’s favorite old movies and shows. Cecil was under Carlos’ arm and snugged closely to him, his feet on top of the couch. Carlos observed as his endearing husband stared and paid attention to every single detail of the old movie. It was _Casa Blanca_ , one of Cecil’s all-time favorites. Cecil had a bowl of popcorn on his lap that he shared with Carlos, but less than halfway through the movie, it was already gone and they had no more popcorn bags. They had forgotten to do the groceries _again_.He looked at the bottom of the bowl sadly, because he was still hungry.

                “You’re still hungry,” asked Carlos with a chuckle when he saw Cecil’s disappointed face.

                “Yes. Do you think we can order delivery,” asked Cecil, because both of them were too comfy to move and actually cook something.

                “Of course, amor. You want Chinese or Big Rico’s?”

                “Hm, well we had Big Rico’s last night, so let’s get Chinese,” replied Cecil happily.

                “Okay, I’ll be right back, mi vida. I’m going to get the phone to call,” said Carlos as he was getting up from the sofa.

                Cecil was a bit sad at the loss of heat, but was still happy that he was going to get more food. He paused the movie and sat quietly in the living room. He started to get bored when then he had a brilliant idea. He went to their room and closets, getting every pillow and blanket he could find. Cecil started to stack them in the living room.

                “You want the usual right,” asked Carlos from the other room on the phone.

                “Yes, love,” yelled back Cecil as he continued to work on his project.

                A few more minutes passed and Carlos entered back into the room.

                “Okay, mi amor. They say it’s gonna be here-,” Carlos cut off when he saw the scene in the living room. Cecil had made a pillow fort.

                “Ta-da! I thought we could eat and watch movies in it,” exclaimed Cecil excitedly as he showed off proudly his big pillow fort, perfect for them two.

                Carlos began to laugh at his adorable husband, because of how proud and happy he was of it. He gave a peck on Cecil’s forehead and cheek.

                “It’s fantastic,” smiled Carlos.

                Cecil’s smile broadened and he pulled his husband to lay under the pillow fort. It was extremely comfortable, both surrounded by fluff and softness. There was a blanket draped above their heads to serve as a “roof”, a comforter so they wouldn’t have to lay on the hard floor and a thin sheet so they could wrap themselves together. There was pillows everywhere, living up to its name of a pillow fort. Carlos was especially surprised that both of them fit comfortably into the little “house”, since both Cecil and him were 6 feet tall men. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist and peppered his face with kisses and small pecks to his lips. They both smiled and cuddled together for a while, forgetting to resume the movie. About half an hour had passed when the doorbell to the condo rang, meaning that the Chinese delivery had arrived. Carlos sadly left the comfort of Cecil’s side and got up to open the door. He quickly paid the delivery man and got back under the fort with the delicious smelling food and drinks.

                “Yesss,” said Cecil when he finally got his plate of food.

                They ate in a comfortable silence, too hungry to think about anything else. Small slurping sounds would come from Cecil as he ate his Chinese noodles. Carlos smiled softly at the familiar sound that always came when they ate Chinese together. Carlos once again practiced trying to eat softly, since he knew Cecil didn’t like it when he ate so loud. Good thing he ordered house rice and some pork, which isn’t too loud.

                “Would you like some, beloved,” offered Cecil as his hand was stretched out with chopsticks and food on them.

Carlos nodded and Cecil fed him some of the noodles. Carlos hummed and nodded once again, showing approval of the taste. He fed Cecil with some of his rice and pork. As they ate and shared food, the sun set, leaving the house only lit with the T.V and a lamp that they had turned on next to the couch. It set an even softer atmosphere. They finished their food and drinks and Carlos set them aside just outside of the pillow fort. They once again went back to their position of cuddling and resumed the movie. Now, without the constant growl of their stomachs, they concentrated on the movie, Cecil commenting when he noticed something new or different, even though it was probably the 67th time he had seen it. Carlos listened and replied happily to Cecil’s cute comments. Cecil wrapped his leg around one of husband’s leg and placed his arm under his plaint white t-shirt, always unconsciously settling his hand on Carlos’ stomach. Carlos didn’t mind, enjoying the familiar position that Cecil used most of the time. Carlos put his arm under Cecil’s head, Cecil using it as a pillow, even though they had a plentiful supply of pillows. They fell asleep together before the movie ended, having enjoyed each other’s too much to not fall asleep.

 


	2. Things get heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff turns into smut~

                Carlos was the first to wake up of the two. He didn’t move to not wake up his husband, who was peacefully sleeping exactly how he had last seen him before he fell asleep. He felt like he had slept for hours, but when he looked at the time under the T.V., it was only a bit past midnight. Carlos didn’t mind and just closed his eyes once again, not feeling tired, but just simply enjoying the presence of his husband and the comfortableness of the pillows and blankets that surrounded him. He felt his amor stir slightly next to him after about forty-five minutes later and kissed the top of his forehead softly. Cecil’s eyes fluttered open at the touch and he looked up at Carlos drowsily from sleep.

                “Hello, mi amor,” whispered Carlos with a soft smile.

                “’ello, beloved,” murmured Cecil, his sultry voice deeper and slower from only being half awake.

                Cecil raised his head a bit higher and placed a soft kiss on Carlos’ lips. They kissed slowly and tenderly.

                “How long have we been asleep,” asked Cecil against Carlos’ lips when they slightly parted after the long and warm kiss.

                “Only for a few hours. It’s about 1 right now,” replied Carlos with hooded eyes, looking kindly at Cecil’s lips.

                Cecil saw his gaze and pushed his head slightly forward again, joining their lips into another kiss. Cecil rubbed Carlos’ stomach and chest, stroking the hairs on his chest and then gently trailing his hands lower. He nipped softly at his love’s bottom lip and then slipped his tongue smoothly into his mouth. He lazily moved his tongue in his mouth and Carlos began to suck on it. Cecil moved his hand to the waistband of Carlos’ boxers under his pants and slid his hand into them, taking hold of his hips. Carlos smiled into the kiss, knowing and liking his love’s intentions. He grabbed Cecil’s hips and pulled him until he lay on top of him. They broke the kiss for air and panted softly, Cecil looking down with hooded, glazed eyes at his beautiful love that looked up at him with as much love.

                “Te amo, mi vida,” said Carlos in a hushed tone.

                “And I you, my beloved,” replied Cecil with a small peck to Carlos’ lips.

                Cecil’s hands pushed Carlos’ white t-shirt upwards, Carlos stretching his arms so his shirt could be removed easily. He finally took off Carlos’ shirt and he leaned down, delicately making a trail of kisses and marks from the beginning of his jaw to his neck and down his chest. He moved upward again and kissed Carlos’ lips as he pulled down his flannel pants and boxers, Carlos’ taking a short intake of breath as the cool air touched around his hot dick. He frowned slightly at the fact that Cecil still had his big sweater on, wanting them to be as close and intimate to each other as they could. Carlos slightly pushed his husband up, just enough to pull Cecil’s sweater off of him and set it on top of where his clothes laid. He was not surprised to find that Cecil had no shorts or boxers underneath, his erection being free the entire time. When Carlos looked back up at his husband, he found a small smirk played on his face, noticing he had been caught looking at Cecil’s dick. Cecil kissed Carlos’ cheek that now had a red tint as he arched his back and rubbed himself sensuously. He reached for under one of the various pillows and took out a bottle of lube.

                “You were planning this weren’t you,” murmured Carlos into the kiss as Cecil pushed his slick fingers into his ass.

                Cecil only hummed back in response as he scissored and stretched his beloved’s ass. He then coated his fingers once again after he took them out of his husband and covered his dick in the cold fluid. Cecil positioned himself and lowered his head, kissing Carlos as he slowly slid into him. Carlos gasped into the kiss, enjoying the familiar pleasure that filled him. Cecil sheathed himself as deeply as he could and then slowly pulled back to thrust gradually back in to his husband. He continued to do this, making both moan softly.

“F-faster, Cecil,” groaned Carlos, wanting, basically needing, more.

Cecil rapidly complied with his love’s wishes and quickened his pace, eliciting more moans and pants. Carlos held on to Cecil’s shoulder when Cecil grabbed Carlos’ dick that was rubbing between them and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Carlos wrapped his legs around Cecil’s waist, pushing with his legs on Cecil’s lower back so he could get even more of him. Then, Cecil began to do one of his all-time favorite kinks: dirty talk.

                “M-mm, fuck, Carlos… you feel absolutely -ngh- delightful, hm, you’re so w-warm and, shit, tight… I love you –gah- love you so m-much… p-please… open your eyes –mph- so I can see your precious face when you come,” panted Cecil into his husband’s ear breathlessly between moans and groans.

                Carlos dug his nails into Cecil’s shoulders, feeling himself on the verge. Cecil lifted his head to look at his mess of a husband that looked at him with lust covered eyes. He smirked and groaned loudly as Carlos came all over their stomachs and his ass tightened around his dick. Carlos screamed his love’s name, making his throat raw. Cecil continued to thrust into him, Carlos ass milking his dick until he came deeply into him with his treasure’s name in his mouth. He rode off his orgasm and laid on top of Cecil. They began to kiss slowly and gently. They murmured “I love you” and “te amo” into the kiss. Cecil finally got off of his husband and snuggled as closely as possible, becoming a comfortable tangle of limbs. With words of love coming out of their mouths, they fell asleep together once again.


End file.
